The Tables Have Turned
by CureWhite3616
Summary: Nagisa and Honoka have envied each other for a long time. Trying to prove to each other that their own lives are much more difficult, they switch roles in school, home life and even Pretty Cure! But, do they get too carried away? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This idea just kinda hit me in the head after a few days of re-watching this series on Crunchy roll, I hope you enjoy ^ v ^**

Honoka Yukishiro was working intensely on a science project. The club has always worked incredibly hard on projects, especially ones for the science fair, but now that Honoka was president of the club every member felt the need to impress her because of her high expectations. Everyone admired Yukishiro-san.

"Ya-ta!" Her attention was now out the window to the lacrosse team. Nagisa has just gotten another goal in their team practice. Everyone's crosse's that were waved high in the air reflected off the setting sun, as the team chanted out Nagisa's name repeatedly. They carried Nagisa out of the field. She looked incredibly happy out there.

_Go, Nagisa… _Honoka was now day dreaming out the window, thinking of her best friend's incredible talents. She was green with envy when it came to her.

"Um…Yukishiro-san?" A shy first- year said. "Isn't the meeting over?"

"Oh!" Honoka came to her senses. "Y-yes it is! Everybody pack up!" _Why am I so spacey lately?_

Another first- year grabbed her bag and said: "Hey, hey, hey, let's go to the café!" Everyone agreed excitedly as Honoka just packed up her things. "Yukishiro-san? Wanna come? It's on me.."

Honoka lightly smiled. "I'd love to, but I have some homework and I'd like to continue my studies for the science project. You guys have fun!"

She began to walk home by herself, the sunset beaming down on her school uniform. Everything was peaceful and silent until she heard Mipple's case attached to her shoulder bag shake. "That science project isn't due for months – mipo." Mipple said. "Why didn't you go to the café with those girls – mipo?"

Honoka sighed. "I'm not popular or admired. I feel like I would be a nuisance if I came." She tried pulling off a smile. "Besides, we may as well get as much homework done as we can, right?"

"Well, so long as you're happy – mipo.." Mipple tucked back into her little case and it snapped shut.

Nagisa Misumi washed her face, changed into her school uniform in the change room, and started walking home. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps scurry behind her. Of course, it was Shiho and Rina.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Shiho repeated, tapping Nagisa's shoulder. "I heard that they're having another school dance and our homeroom teacher has a thing for-"

"I gotta get home guys. My Mom'll be worried." Nagisa didn't like cutting her friends off like that, but she was in one of her less peppy moods and didn't feel like dealing with Shiho's gossip that usually began in words repeated in three's.

She started heading for Akane-san's alone when Mepple's case shook. "Nagisa! That wasn't very nice of you – mepo!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Nagisa snapped. "I don't feel like spending every day with them, is that a crime? Besides, it's not as if **you're **not rude to others as well!" This made her think to all the times he whines to the chef until Mepple gets his way.

"SOMEBODY'S in a bad mood…" Mepple had a cheesy grin on his face. "Boy troubles – mepo?"

"What? NO!"

"Then what is it – mepo?"

"Mind your own business!"

Mepple popped back into the case when Nagisa went up to Akane-san's counter. "Hi Akane-san. The usual please."

"Of course, Nagisa." She started cooking. "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing." Nagisa said. "Eh…how did you know?"

"You're not talking to me." She looked directly at her. "By now you're usually telling me about your amazing lacrosse goal or how you screwed up in math again."

"Oh!" Nagisa rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, Shiho had just barely passed it to me, and-"

"Nagisa. Tell me what's wrong."

_Ugh…There's never any beating around the bush with Akane-san…_"Do you ever feel like you try your hardest, but that other person just has it all? The brains, the looks, the personality, just **everything**…?"

"Nobody's perfect." She replied. "Nobody's lives are perfect. At first glance, I bet a lot of girls look at you as the perfect person."

Nagisa snorted. "Yeah, right."

Akane – san ignored it. "The grass is always greener on the other side. Remember that, kiddo." She handed Nagisa her fried treats. "This one's on the house."

Nagisa bowed. "Thank you very much." She sat on the bench and ate. Eventually she felt a shadow over her. She looked up and saw Honoka. "Oh, hi Honoka!"

"Hello, Nagisa-san." She smiled and sat down next to her. "Mipple wanted to see Mepple."

"MEPPLE!"

"MIPPLE!"

The creatures popped out of their little cases with a cloud of dust trailing behind them. They were showing incredible intimacy towards each other in their Field of Light forms.

"So, how was your lacrosse practice?" Honoka asked.

"Excellent, how was the science club?"

"Good." Honoka said. "I have a feeling that we're getting very close to the conclusion of our studies."

Nagisa stopped eating, and gripped her crosse tightly. "It- it must be nice."

"Huh?" Honoka looked at her. "What must be nice?"

"Just…being you." Nagisa stood up. "You're the prettiest, smartest, and nicest girl in the whole Girls' Division. You could answer any question without even thinking about it."

"Nagisa, don't be silly." She turned to Nagisa's back. "Being knowledgeable doesn't just happen. You have to work hard, put in the effort and have some faith in yourself to get there."

Nagisa turned to Honoka. "Are you saying that your life is difficult?"

"Well, it definitely isn't as easy as you think." Honoka paced. "I dedicate my whole evenings to school work and other extra-curricular activities. But look at you! Everybody loves you, you're amazing at representing our school, and everybody loves your outgoing spirit!"

"You don't have an annoying little brother!"

"YOU don't have parents that you only see annually!"

Nagisa felt bad, but only for a second. She wanted to keep her argument alive. "You don't live in a tiny apartment!"

"You have several friends and admirers!"

"You don't have trouble confessing love to your crush!" Nagisa was getting mad. "If you wanted to, you could date any boy in the Boys' Division!"

"I don't WANT to date a boy in the Boys' Division!" Honoka said in frustration. Her voice quiets. "I just want Kiriya, and I don't know where he is."

Silence falls. It was obvious to both of them that Honoka had a thing for him, but this was the first time she had said it bluntly.

"Oh, Honoka." Nagisa said, sadly. "I'm so sorry."

They both embraced in a hug, apologizing to each other.

"You two need a reality check – mepo!" Mepple exclaimed.

"Eh?" Nagisa said.

"Yeah – mipo!" Mipple chimed in. "You could both exchange roles for a week – mipo!"

"I guess it's worth a shot." Nagisa said.

Honoka nodded. "It'd be fun!"

And so, before going home, they switched creatures from their shoulder bags, Nagisa taking Mipple and Honoka taking Mepple.

**Sorry if this chapter was short, it's just kind of an opener. ^^" And don't worry, I'll be sure to cover a fight scene as their roles in Pretty Cure reversed, home life reversed, etc. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 Nagisa's first day

Nagisa scribbled in her Pretty Cure journal. _I feel really bad about what I did yesterday._

_I guess my jealousy with Honoka got too carried away, and I snapped at her. Right in front of Akane-san's shop, Mipple and Mepple. I accidently brought up painful memories about Kiriya as well. _She sighed. _I hope that one day I can pay it back to her._

The bedroom door slid open. "Nagisa, I made you some-"

Nagisa got the old lady in a cobra twist. "RYOTA! I told you to knock before coming-! EH!" Nagisa let go of the poor old woman.

Nagisa bowed many times. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm still used to home!"

She smiled. "It's okay. I can handle a lot more than you might think. I've seen many people fight." She points a wrinkly finger out in no particular direction. "'Go back to where you came from!'"

_Is she resembling Cure Black? _"Who- who is that?"

"Oh, I don't remember. Something from somewhere…" She looks past Nagisa and sees the open Pretty Cure journal on her desk. "Are you jotting down results so far on your research project from school about switching roles with Honoka for a week?"

_Oh, yeah! That was the excuse we made up! _"Um, yes."

"It appears you have nothing written down." She shrugged her shoulders. "Slow and steady wins the race. Anyways, I made you some breakfast."

Nagisa noticed the bowl of steaming rice on her night stand. "Thank you very much."

Her grandmother left.

The sandy-blond sunk in Honoka's bed. She was in her school uniform, but she was a mess. Her buttons on her shirt were done incorrectly, criss-crossing here and there, one of her knee-high socks was bunched up, her hair was an uncombed, greasy mess. How was she supposed to represent Honoka?

"Honestly, do I have a fate to hurt the Yukishiros one way or another? Unbelievable…" She sunk lower in the bed. She had a big room and was only with a kind grandmother, and she was miserable. Things were too quiet without Mepple and Ryota.

"Honoka and her grandmother aren't the types to hold grudges – mipo." Mipple said. "They'd both know you weren't intending it – mipo."

"I hope so." Nagisa fed Mipple through the Card Commune, and hurried with her own bowl of steaming rice, especially when she realized how good it was. "Ya-ta!" She continued to eat. "I don't get to have butter and salt on MY rice at home!"

_I don't think Nagisa's getting the point – mipo. _Mipple hid in her case, worrying that Nagisa would be too distracted with luxuries that she wouldn't realize the pain and stress Honoka has to go through.

Nagisa didn't like the feeling of walking to the train station without holding her crosse stick. How her shoulder bag didn't carry a sweaty, bright yellow uniform that boldly declared MISUMI and a 7 below it, but a clean, white as snow lab coat and goggles.

While she was waiting for her train Fuji-pi walked by. "Hello, Misumi-san!"

_Oh, great. Fuji-pi's here. _She stood up straight. _No! I'm no longer the shy Nagisa Misumi with a huge crush! I am now Honoka Yukishiro, the girl who only considers this boy a friend, a girl who isn't afraid of anything! _She turned around, barely blushing, and waved. "Hi Fuji-pi!"

"I just wanted to let you know that there will be sports practice today, the schedules were bumped. That includes lacrosse." His smile fell. "It sucks that you didn't bring your crosse stick."

She waved her hand in the air. "Oh, don't worry, I won't be in lacrosse all week."

"Why is that? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Um, no…" _Would he think I was weird if I told him? _"Honoka and I are composing an experiment. For this week, we're trading life styles. Home life, school life, clubs, even Pretty-" She clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Pretty what?"

"Um…just _pretty _much every way we spend our lives. So I'll be in the science club this week." _I can't believe I'm able to talk to him enough to almost spill the beans about Pretty Cure…_

Fuji-pi grinned. "I'm very impressed. Most girls aren't up for that kind of drastic change in their lives. Good for you!" And he walked onto the train.

Nagisa nearly missed the train because of how much she was blushing and smiling.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" She said to Mipple, on her way out of the train and to the Girls' Division. "I get a big house, a forgiving grandmother, a delicious breakfast, and compliments from Fuji-pi! This is the life!"

"But Nagisa.." Mipple began with a worried expression. "Don't judge so soon. You're not even at school yet – mipo."

Nagisa put her hands behind her neck. "And I bet it'll only get better from here!"

"Misumi-san?"

Nagisa saw her homeroom teacher. "Yes?"

"I'm…just surprised." She said. "You're here on time."

Nagisa nearly took offense to this, but then remembered that Honoka never would have. "Just trying to be more responsible is all!"

"Hm." Just then, Honoka walked through the classroom door. "Oh, Yukishiro-san?"

"Yes?"

"In the science club today we want you to actually start conducting the experiments," She said. "So try to conclude the research part."

A pained look fell upon Honoka's face. "Oh…about that…I'm not going to be in the science club all of this week."

The classroom fell silent. "What?" They all said. "Then who will run it?"

Honoka tried her best to smile. "Nagisa will."

"What!" All of the members from the science club in that room went.

Again, Nagisa tried her best not to take offense to it. She stood up from her seat. "That's right." She smiled big. "I'll be running the science club this week, and Honoka will be captain of the lacrosse team."

"But we have a tournament on Friday!" Shiho shouted from her seat.

"Yeah, and the science fair project is due at the end of the week!" A girl from the science club also shouted.

"Calm down everyone!" Honoka said with a smile, although she was quite worried herself. Did it have to be THIS week?

Nagisa went through her day normally. The only thing different so far was that she ate lunch alone. _I can't believe that just because Honoka and I switched roles that Shiho and Rina think that we've completely switched bodies! _She looked across the room. _Look at them eating with Honoka…how does she eat alone every day?_

"Nagisa-san?"

She looked up to a girl from the science club. She knew none of their members, but she seemed to be pretty close to Honoka. She had short hair and glasses. She seemed nice, but was really serious when it came to their science. Nagisa wasn't sure if she'd like her because of her lack of knowledge. "Yes?"

"I understand that you're switching roles with Honoka." She said with a smile on her face. Nagisa nodded. "Well, I think it's a fantastic idea!" Suddenly, the girl's whole expression immediately changed. Her glasses glared in the light, and it almost seemed like flames blew up behind her. "However, don't you EVER think that you will be good as Yukishiro-san, GOT IT!" Nagisa nodded, very quickly, with no expression on her face. The girl's expression changed to normal again. "That's good. Well, it's time to research, so let's go to the library."

"Right now…?" Nagisa looked down at her bento box. She was so out of it about Shiho and Rina ditching her for Honoka that she had barely eaten. "But I'm so hungry!"

"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE THE DAILY LIFE OF THE GREAT YUKISHIRO-SAN OR NOT!" The girl screamed.

"Okay! I'll go, I'll go…" Nagisa dragged herself out of the chair. "Waah…" She mumbled. "I'm starving…"

_And the reality check begins – mipo…_

__

By the end of the day, Nagisa was famished. But, she had to do what she had to do. "I don't believe I'm doing this…" She mutters, putting on her lab coat and safety goggles. She noticed a note on the table.

_Nagisa,_

_ We are supposed to conduct experiments today. I have left formulas below on how to teach them to the first years._

_ Honoka_

"Thank you Honoka…" Nagisa said to herself. She turned around to the waiting class.

"Hello!" She tried to sound as cheery as possible. "For any of you who don't know me, I'm Misumi Nagisa, and I….um….I LIKE TO EAT CHOCOLATE!"

"Wha-?" The whole class said.

"That's right!" Her stomach continued to growl. "And I love watermelon! And tepanyaki! And dried octopus! And…and-"

"Ahem!" The girl said.

"Oh! Right!" Nagisa adjusted her goggles. "Anyways, I heard you've been doing research on some stuff, so this will be what we're doing!" She looked closely at the formula Honoka wrote up for her. "Pour one cup of the purple powder stuff into the greenish liquid thing."

"Read the names of each ingredient!" The girl shouted angrily.

Nagisa got nervous. "Uh….okay!" _Honoka, why do you always write fancy Japanese characters that I can't read! _"To make things even MORE simple than reading the real names, I'll show you a demonstration!" Nagisa put a measuring cup into the purple powder, filled it to the top, and showed everyone. "And now you just dump it in this thing!" The powder sizzled on it, like boiling water. "You see! It's ea-!" Just then, the liquid splashed up onto Nagisa. It got her bare wrist, burning it very badly and getting the substance all over the coat and goggles.

Everybody laughed at her, except for that girl. She folded her arms and shook her head.

"Um! I must have…have made a mistake!" Nagisa rubbed the back of her neck. "I better get cleaned up. You're-" She pointed to the girl who got mad with her. "-in charge until I'm back!"

She left for the bathroom to clean up. As she was washing the coat, her stomach continued to growl.

_I _did _leave that girl in charge… _She sighed. _And she seemed to know what she was doing a lot more than me, anyway. This couldn't hurt for one day._

So, after washing up, Nagisa left the school and went to Akane-san's. She chowed down on a sundae, then was about to head home. "I'm done!"

"Nagisa!" Mipple shouted. "There's an evil presence nearby – mipo!"

"Seriously!"

Nagisa rushed back to the school, and saw Honoka washing her face by the fountain. "Honoka!"

"Nagisa!" She looked worried. "The science club…?"

"Never mind that for now!" Nagisa was about to tell her that the Dotsuko zone was nearby, when Poissony already appeared.

"Transform, -mepo!"

"Transform – mipo!"

They nodded at each other, as Honoka swiped the Queen card on Mepple and Nagisa swiped the Queen card on Mipple.


	3. Chapter 3 Honoka's first day

Honoka lay in the small, uncomfortable bed. The blanket, which was bright pink and was covered in cute bunnies, was way too hot. She was tired earlier that night, however Mepple wouldn't stop complaining about his bedtime. When he was finally asleep, her adrenaline was up from chasing him around the room.

Eventually Honoka quit trying to sleep, and stood on Nagisa's bedroom balcony to watch the sunrise. It was very cold out, and suddenly she wanted to be back under those childish covers again. She climbed into the suddenly extremely comfy bed, even though her alarm clock declared that there was only twenty more minutes before she had to get up. It was just so warm, and she had no sleep…

"HONOKA-SAN!" Footsteps echoed and pressed the heaviest weights against the inside of Honoka's temples. She could hear them so closely, like a giant drum was being pounded inside of her head. She forced open her eyes, feeling the sticky glue-like substance that forced them shut. _Only one person would call me by "Honoka-san"…_

"Honoka-san!" The voice wasn't as loud this time, but she felt so dizzy sitting up that the heavy weights slammed up against the inside of her temples once again.

Rubbing her eyes so she could see more clearly, she saw Ryota by her door. "You're my sister for the week, aren't you?"

Honoka tried hard not to snap at him. "I guess you could say that…"

"Okay!" Ryota smiled. "Sis, you were supposed to wake up half an hour ago!"

"What!" Honoka hurried on her school uniform, brushed her hair out, and she was just about to leave. "Phew!" She said to herself. "I'm right on time to leave."

"NOT SO FAST – MEPO!" His scrawny voice coming from the case attached to her shoulder bag echoed through her head and pounded at every corner of her skull. "You didn't feed me breakfast!"

"Mepple, I'll be late!" Honoka said, near the door.

"FEED ME – MEPO!"

Honoka snapped. "You can wait, okay!"

Mepple made a face like he was about to cry. "If you don't feed me now – mepo…" His eyes gave Honoka a death glare. "I'LL PROVE MY EXISTANCE TO ALL OF THE MISUMIS' RIGHT NOW – MEPO!"

Honoka rolled her tired eyes. She pulled Mepple and the chef card out and swiped it into the Card Commune. A bubble formed above the Commune with Mepple and the chef in it.

"I prepared a fine, rice omelette for you this morning, Master Mepple!" The chef said. "Enjoy!"

Mepple flailed his arms. "I don't want a rice omelette – mepo!" His eyes sparkled. "I want miso soup – mepo!"

The chef sighed. "As you wish, Master Mepple…" He served Mepple another dish and he gobbled it up within seconds.

"I hope I don't miss the train thanks to you!" Honoka scowled as she slammed the door behind her.

"Hey, so she ALSO talks to herself…" Ryota said, from the corner where he was hiding. He began to walk to school. "They're both a buncha freaks…"

Honoka got there, just as her train left. "Thanks Mepple!" She said, as she started dashing to school.

"Hey, what can I say?" He said. "I was famished – mepo." Mepple raised his eyebrows. "Are you starting to realize Nagisa's life isn't what you thought it was – mepo?"

"We're not even at the school yet!" Honoka said, as she was dashing. She wasn't used to running this much. _I could still make it…I could still make it…_

Honoka was exhausted by the time she had gotten to her locker. She changed her shoes, but ended up putting the wrong ones of the wrong feet without noticing, and got to class just in time.

_This day is turning out to be a disaster already…_She huffed and puffed, as she walked into the classroom. She stopped walking and noticed all of the faces, shocked, looking at her unorganized move. _I can feel my cheeks turning hot…My eyes are incredibly hard to keep open…did I even pack a lunch today?_

"Yukishiro-san?"

_That's my name, right? Why is the teacher saying my name? She's talking…something about the science club…I better tell her…I better tell everyone…_

Honoka was afraid of the response she would get. "Oh…about that…I'm not going to be in the science club all of this week."

The classroom fell silent. "What?" They all said. "Then who will run it?"

_I hope my worry isn't leaking through my smile…_. "Nagisa will."

"What!" All of the members from the science club in that room went.

Nagisa stood up from her seat. "That's right." She smiled big. "I'll be running the science club this week, and Honoka will be captain of the lacrosse team."

"But we have a tournament on Friday!" A girl from Nagisa's lacrosse team shouted, pressing more weight against the inside of Honoka's skull.

"Yeah, and the science fair project is due at the end of the week!" Yuriko, a girl from the science club also shouted.

"Calm down everyone!" Honoka said with a smile. _I'll have to make sure Nagisa doesn't mess this up…_

So, during first period Honoka wrote up a note for Nagisa to do the science club's experiments correctly and slipped it in the science room before second period. Because of this, she was nearly late for second period as well.

"Arienaai!" She caught herself mumbling before she got to class. "Hold on…what did I just say?"

Shiho and Rina, their desks near the door, overheard this. "It looks like Yukishiro-san's caught a case of the Nagi already, hasn't she?" Rina whispers.

"Mm, mm, mm!" Shiho nodded three times, very quickly.

Honoka was so tired that she nearly fell asleep that class. She was nearly asleep, when a voice snapped her awake like a dog suddenly snapping it's teeth at a cat. "Honoka-san!"

_Oh no! The teacher's calling me! _Immediately, she stood up. "Sir, the difference between primary succession and secondary succession is that primary succession is when an island is formed for the first time in that area, while secondary succession is an island formed in an area where there was already succession before, like forest fires and such!"

"Um…thank you for that, Yukishiro-san…" The teacher said. "But I was asking Yuriko.."

"Nah!" Shiho whispered, turning to Rina. "There's still some Honoka left!"

_Then…what called my name? _She heard it again. From her shoulder bag. "Honoka-san! I'm so hungry – mepo!"

"Ehm…" Honoka said, with a terribly done straight face. "I'll be right back!" She dashed out of the room, deep into the hallways of Verone Academy.

"Mepple!" She yelled at the Card Commune. "Don't speak out when I'm at school!"

"But I'm hungry – mepo!"

Instead, Honoka swiped the Sleepy card on him. She let out another "arienai" as the lunch bell rang.

She sat alone in the classroom, nothing to do, nothing to eat, no one to hang out with. She nearly fell asleep again, until she heard Shiho and Rina's voices. "Hey! Yukishiro-san!"

Honoka watched as the girls pulled up chairs to her desk. At first she was grateful that there were people to talk to, but Shiho did most of the talking. And it was about boring stuff. Very boring stuff. Whether if it was rumors about teachers hooking up with other teachers, or if one girl liked another boy, or if certain clothes were to be on sale-Honoka absently listened. She didn't care.

_I'm so abnormal, aren't I? I'm the only girl around that doesn't care about this stuff…_

"Hey, where's your lunch?" Rina suddenly asked.

"Huh?" _I actually have a chance to _speak. "Oh, I forgot one. No worries."

"Here, here, here!" Shiho said, handing her a bento box.

"Are…are you sure?" Honoka asked.

"Of course!" Rina said. "We're your friends, aren't we?"

_Friends. I like having friends. _She sighed. _Or being able to say I have some, anyway._

Honoka stepped out of the change room, outside, looking down at herself. She was wearing a Verone skirt, with a bright yellow jersey that hurt to look at…and smell. _Nagisa, don't forget that you can take this home to wash, right? _She clutched at her crosse stick harder, in tension. She looked back to the window that would be the science room. _Nagisa…please follow through…_

"And….start!"

Honoka had a tough time keeping up. She could barely catch the ball, ever. Put downs from most members of the team stung her heart. Her confidence drooped somewhere dark, and deep…

"Be right back guys. Water break." Honoka sat by the water fountain, and began to cry. She never usually cried. The last time she had cried before then was when Kiriya left. But all of the insults and put-downs echoed through her pounding head.

Suddenly, she saw Nagisa approaching. _She can't see me like this! _To hide her tears, she began to wash her face.

"Honoka!"

Suddenly, a pang of worry shot through Honoka like a bullet. This memory was such a blur to her, but all she could remember was worrying about the science club, then transforming into Pretty Cure.


	4. Chapter 4 Go, Backwards Pretty Cure!

They never thought about it at the time. That by switching creatures from the Field of Light they would switch roles in Pretty Cure. It never occurred to them until they were in their Dual Aurora Wave.

"**Dual Aurora Wave!**"

They joined hands, like they always did. Joining hands for most people means that they feel protected by them like a parent, liked by their close friends or loved like a relationship. But for these girls, holding hands meant so much more than that. It joined their forces that made their power only possible if they did so.

Before they knew it, they were shot up into a blast of incredible energy that shone a beautiful rainbow.

They remembered that their roles would be reversed when Honoka's outfit came on first. Through the layer of metal that was a bright teal, she got Cure Black's black arm bands and leg bands with pink hearts, her cut-off black shirt with a pink bow, and a black skirt with pink ruffles and a heart belt.

Then, Nagisa got Cure White's outfit. The beautiful white arm and leg bands with blue hearts, the white bow, blue ruffles at the edges of the dress.

Their dual aurora wave disappeared, and these girls took a powerful blast to the ground, landing on their feet only like Pretty Cure could.

"Protector of the Field of Light!" Honoka yelled. "Cure Black!"

"Protector of the Field of Light!" Nagisa yelled, but with a less of a fierce edge to her voice. "Cure White!"

Each of them punched the air around them, causing electricity to buzz around. "Futari wa Pretty Cure!"

"Servants of the power of darkness…" Cure White said as she pointed out.

Cure Black pointed out with her. "Go back to where you came from!"

As soon as they were finished with their transformation, they looked at themselves.

"White!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Er, I mean, Black! Do you realize what's happened here?"

Honoka, as Cure Black, nodded. "We've traded roles in every aspect!"

"Hand over the prism stones…" Poissony said. "and you won't have to fight in your different states!"

"Never!" Nagisa yelled, kicking her in the stomach. This resulted in her being blown back.

"Why would you try to destroy this Field of Light for power…?" Honoka asked. "Why would you, when instead you could lead a normal life, a happy life, without hurting anyone? Starting a family, or, or creating a company…"

"Powerless humans are the ones who don't hurt anyone or anything living!" Poissony said. "To live a satisfying life you must make sacrifices!" Once again she kicked Nagisa back, with a harder blow this time, hitting her against a wall.

Honoka's hands ball up into trembling fists.

She noticed that Nagisa seemed to be more hurt about something else right now, though. Soon, blood stained her right, white arm band.

"White!" Honoka screamed, rushing over to her. "Your wrist!"

"I'm…okay…"

_Judging by the coloring of your face, Nagisa…_Honoka thought. _You've lost a lot of blood. You're not okay. _She rolled up the arm band, and sure enough, something on her wrist was bleeding a lot. Blood trickled down her whole arm, like lava erupting from a volcano that had a huge eruption. It was bleeding so much that Honoka couldn't see the wound itself.

"In…the science club…" Nagisa said in a weak and shaky voice. "I burned myself…with the purple powder…and the green liquid…"

"This is a burn?" Honoka was very worried, but suddenly got very annoyed. "Hold on...didn't you read my note?"

Nagisa used her good arm to rub the back of her neck. "I tried! You use fancy Japanese…"

Honoka suddenly got worried again as her friend was trembling and her color was draining even worse. She used her hand with the arm band to cover up the wound. She pressed her hand tightly into the wound for a few minutes, and then looked at it once the bleeding calmed down. She could see the bone in her wrist.

"I…guess when I was pushed into this wall…" Nagisa began. "It…opened up…the wound…"

"Forget about your worthless friend!" Poissony yelled, and sent a wave of purple- a Zackenna- at Honoka.

Even though her back was to it, Honoka was able to block the waves of Zackenna with a single hand. "How dare you…" Honoka said. She looked to Nagisa. "Ready, White?"

Nagisa nodded. They joined hands.

"Black thunder!"

"White thunder!"

Thunder crackles through their palms that aren't joined.

"The beautiful souls of Pretty Cure…" Nagisa began.

"…shall crush your evil hearts!" Honoka concluded.

Their grip grew tighter. It stung Nagisa's wrist slightly, and blood trickled through both of their arm bands.

"PRETTY CURE MARBLE SCREW!"

Once Poissony had disappeared, Nagisa cleaned up her wrist at the fountain. Honoka went to Nagisa's apartment, forgetting all about going back to lacrosse.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Yukishiro-san." Nagisa's mom said, by the door. "How was your day?"

Honoka was trying hard to find a word that wouldn't sound so pessimistic. "It was…very…exhausting."

"I see." She said. "Well, it's time for dinner."

"Yummy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagisa walked through the slide-open door.

"Nagisa?" Grandmother asked. "What happened to your wrist?"

Nagisa looked down at the gauze on it. "It was…an accident in the science club…"

"Well, so long as you're okay.." Grandmother turned to the door. "Well, I'm going to be preparing dinner."

"Thank you." Nagisa went towards her room….or rather, Honoka's room…and began to write in her Pretty Cure diary.

_This concludes day 1 of Honoka and our experiment. I'll admit, it was tougher than I expected it to be. There are even more safety things you have to watch out for in that club then for lacrosse!_

Nagisa put her pen down, let her chin rest in her palm, and looked out the window. The grass was a dark shade of green, fresh in time for summer vacation coming up soon. Behind some thin, gray clouds that looked like a grumpy old man's beard, a bright orange and yellow horizon lit the sky on fire above the mountains. Nagisa could just imagine it spreading across the skies, it's flames burning, splitting her whole world apart…

She began to write again. _I wish that for this experiment we could physically switch bodies. For one week, I would be gorgeous Honoka Yukishiro, nobody would doubt me in the science club meetings…_

_Beauty seems to run in the family of the Yukishiro's though. I've never met Honoka's parents before, but even her grandmother. She may have wrinkles, but it's almost like their painted on by the best artist, and they amplify her sweet smile. _

After her dinner, Nagisa's whole world didn't catch on fire and split apart. Instead, the sun set, the fire burnt out. There was no light left, besides the milky white that dotted the sky lightly. She said good night to Chutaro, then went to sleep.

**Sorry if this was short. R&R please! ^ v ^**


	5. Chapter 5 Is it the end or a new start?

_You've reached the Yukishiro's', but unfortunately we're unable to answer the phone at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll be sure to get back to you. __**Beep!**_

"MISUMI-SAN!"

"EH!" Nagisa didn't realize that she had slept through the phone ringing and the answering machine, since she was only half-asleep. Her alarm clock read 7:39 am. _I still have twenty minutes before I have to get up…_Then she realized that the person shouting her name was Yuriko on the answering machine.

"You're **dead**, Nagisa!" Was all she heard, and then the sound of someone slamming the phone down.

"What did I do…?" Nagisa wondered. She continued to wander down the halls and to the answering machine, listening to the message over and over again. _What did I do? __**What did I do?**_

Finally, her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were completely open, and she was wide awake as she realized:

It was what she **didn't **do.

"What's wrong, Nagisa?" Grandmother's soothing voice asked, quietly. "You're usually so full of energy after breakfast."

Nagisa could feel the sticky rice bounce around in a big clump in her knotted up stomach. "Did you ever just quit something without telling anybody because you felt at an all-time low, and in the end other people suffer the consequences?"

"They're not the only ones suffering the consequences, Nagisa." Grandmother put her bowl down.

"What?" Nagisa said, fiddling with her fingers. "How am I suffering?"

"Look at you right now." The old woman put her hands on her lap. "You're feeling incredibly guilty from letting the others suffer from your poor choices, and very nervous about the punishment you're about to receive."

"S-so what should I do?"

She looked at Nagisa, dead in the eye. "I don't need to tell you that, Nagisa. We both know the answer to that."

"Right."

She began to walk to school.

"You need to remember something – mipo." Mipple said, while Nagisa was walking to the train station. "Honoka-san always has a lot of pressure put on her. Lots of people and clubs rely on her – mipo."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Nagisa said. _Yesterday was just a fluke. I'll deal with my punishment for skipping out half of the science club, and I'll go through my day like a breeze. There's no way it could always be that hard if Honoka makes it look that easy._

"Nagisa-san!"

Nagisa noticed the beautiful black haired Honoka run up behind her. "Oh! I was looking for you, too!"

Honoka twisted her hands in a circulation-cutting knot, dug her foot into the concrete, and looked to the ground in shame. "I…let your lacrosse team down yesterday." She closed her eyes. "I let down your club, Nagisa."

"So did I…" Nagisa said, shamefully.

"Nagisa…" Honoka said.

"I left the meeting early!" They both said at the same time.

Silence fell over. Even though the clocks were ticking, the sun was rising and trains were coming and going, they felt suspended in time. The morning breeze blew Honoka's hair in the wind, and Nagisa skirt. They stood, reflecting on their thoughts. Honoka remembered Shiho at her door.

"_How could you!" She yelled. "A true captain never bails!"_

"_She's not a true captain, Shiho." Rina said. "She's in place of one."_

_**I'm sorry I let you down….I'm so sorry…!**_

"Nagisa?" Honoka said.

Time was going on again. "Yes?"

"I realize how hard your life really is…" Honoka said. "Do you want to stop the experiment early?"

Nagisa smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. I miss my team, and same with the skin on my wrist."

They were about to shake hands, when Fuji-pi walked by. "Oh, Misumi-san!"

"Y-yes?"

"You don't seem as shy as you used to be…" He smiled. "I like that. We should talk more." Then, he walked away.

There was a second of silence, but soon Nagisa was on her knees, her face a bright red. "PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE!"

Honoka sighed. She wanted Nagisa to realize that she clearly had the courage inside of her, being Honoka or not being Honoka. She was always just Nagisa.

**Sorry this was short, I have a fever and my brain is melting . R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6 Honoka's Humiliation

**Hello guys! ^ v ^ I'm very, very, VERY sorry for the wait! *bows* I've been very busy lately! Before school ended I had tons of homework, and I've had lots of things to deal with lately!**

**Mepple: No you haven't T.T All you've been doing this summer is sitting on your lazy a-**

**Curewhite3616: What have I told you about using that word! Besides, I've been busy enough! And as for my wonderful audience- *turns to you* I'm very sorry about the wait. I also cannot continue Tonyu and Takasha's back story, since we're re-releasing them mid-summer. So for now, ignore it.**

**Mepple: You'll never be a famous author if you're as lazy as you are now…T.T''**

**Curewhite3616-chan: Why, you-! *chases him around the room with her fist***

**Mipple: Anyways, you're probably itching to read the story, so here you go! ^^"**

"I can't believe this…" Nagisa mumbled. The sun was setting, shining a bright light in Nagisa's face. She twiddled with her pencil and a blank piece of paper.

"I think detention is a little bit extreme for this…" Honoka said. "The lacrosse team obviously didn't need me. In fact, they did better without me. I'm a horrible captain."

The case on Honoka's bag shook. "Stop having a pity-party and write that essay on why you shouldn't have done it-mepo!"

Nagisa let her head fall face-first on the desk, but Honoka nodded. "Right." She began to write and soon she wrote like the wind. She stopped after a few minutes to look over to her friend that had practically given up.

"Nagisa," Honoka gave her friend a stern look. "The longer you procrastinate about it, the longer you're going to have to stay here. Besides, it's easy once you get into it."

Nagisa turned her head over to Honoka, but her chin was still resting on the desk. "But, it's 500 words minimum! I only have a few things to say about it!"

Honoka continued to write. "Then use the repeating method."

"The what?"

"I use the repeating method all the time." She stopped writing again, closing her eyes. "You make your point, and you fill in the rest of what you need to do to make it to the minimum by basically repeating your point in different words and ways of saying it."

Nagisa began to write, and like Honoka said, it got easier and easier. She actually got to 550 words.

"Thanks Honoka!"

They got outside of the school, and they were both about to turn the opposite ways, when they realized that they were going to each other's' houses. They kind of chuckled, although secretly they both were incredibly homesick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still feel really bad about how I kept Honoka on the bet." Nagisa said to Mipple, with her hands behind her back on the awesome bed. "I have a feeling that she wants to call it off."

"Why did you keep it then – mipo?" Mipple asked.

Suddenly, an image of Fuji-pi comes to Nagisa's mind. Her face turns beet red. "I …I was just curious to see how it would keep going!"

"Well, I still believe in you Nagisa – mipo!" She yelled cheerfully. "I think you really can run the science club!"

"Ah! The science club!" Nagisa's hair stood up in a messy, stressful tangle. "I completely forgot! Tomorrow is Wednesday! I have to have the experiments completed by tomorrow or else the science club won't get to submit their application to the science fair! What will I do!"

"Great…" Mipple mumbled, as Nagisa had a mini-heart attack. "I try to make things better and I made it a lot worse – mipo…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SIS!"

_For the last time…I am _not _your "sis"…_Honoka rolled out of yet another awful sleep. _How does Nagisa survive mornings? _Then she realized that Nagisa barely does in the first place.

"Yukishiro-san!" Nagisa's mother called from the other room. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"

Honoka tried her best not to look exhausted as she walked into the small dining room. There she saw her mother serving breakfast, a very greedy Ryota awaiting it, and her father walking into the room as he brushed his teeth.

"Mmm!" Her father said. "Kee shown fjs ofeh!"

"I have no idea what you just said." Honoka, Ryota, and his wife all said at the same time.

Honoka managed to get a few bites until she had to feed Mepple and leave for school. She absently listened to Shiho and Rina whine about homework and freak out over boy bands. She wondered, _if_ _I don't fit in with my group of friends or Nagisa's, who DO I fit in with?_

Honoka pondered over this for a long time in first period class. The brunette teacher was talking about a test tomorrow that she still needed to study for, but her vision became fuzzy. She wondered if it was worth having good grades or a good nap. _A grade is just a number, written on paper. Why do I dedicate practically my whole life to them? Is my life really that lame that the most important thing to me is a couple of check marks?_ Honoka was finally beginning to see things through Nagisa's point of view…and then she saw complete darkness.

The black-haired girl didn't realize that she had fallen asleep in class until she heard a voice, coming closer and closer to her.

"_Yukishiro-san….Yukishiro-san…__**HONOKA!"**_

"For the last time, I am NOT your sis!" Honoka shouted just before opening her eyes and being eye-to-eye with her homeroom teacher. Sweat trickled down Honoka's forehead. "Oh…hello teacher!"

"I KNOW I'm not your 'sis', Miss Yukishiro-san…" The teacher hit her over the head with a rolled up magazine. "Wake up! This is very unlike you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honoka escaped to the girls' washroom as soon as lunch started-she knew that Shiho and Rina must have still been angry with her. Whenever the bathroom door opened, she could hear the girls giggling in the hallways about her embarrassing episode in first period class.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this spread to the boys' division by the end of the day…" Honoka let her head fall in her hands and felt her greasy hair on her hands. She had no time to shower at the Misumis' house and it was really getting to her. A tornado of hunger spun and whirled around in her stomach as she rummaged through her backpack, the backpack that unfortunately for her only contained sweaty lacrosse wear.

"Honoka!" Mepple's voice pierced her ears and made her aching head feel like it was smashed into a million bricks. "I'm hungry-mepo!"

"You're always hungry…" It took Honoka several times to find the food card in the deck of Mepple's care items because she kept losing focus. She heard a satisfying click as she swiped it through the slot in Mepple's card commune. A bubble formed above it, with the chef and of course Mepple.

"I've prepared a fine miso soup for master Mepple's lunch!" The chef said, serving a steaming bowl that looked amazing to Honoka; Beef, potato chunks, freshly sliced carrots, and of course, miso.

"Yum!" Honoka said, in a half sing-song voice.

Mepple pounded his tiny yellow fists on the table, spilling the hot lunch all over the place. "I don't want that! I'm kind of in the mood for tepanyaki.."

"Are you serious?"" Honoka said, looking annoyed.

"I'm tired of working my hardest to serve you the best dishes, only for you to demand for more!" The chef yelled, pinching his mustache between his index finger and thumb. "You're going to eat what I have just prepared for you!"

"I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT!" Mepple began to throw a tantrum.

"YOU WILL EAT IT!"

"NO I WON'T!"

"EAT!"

"NO!"

"EAT!"

"NO!"

"EAT!"

"NOOOOO!"

Honoka's head was pounding as she threw her arms in the air, popping the bubble. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Both of the creatures from the garden of light screamed, and the chef disappeared. "Airenaii…" Honoka mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honoka was so nervous about seeing how the lacrosse team would react to her that she was trembling in her bright, stinky clothes.

"Positions, everyone!" Shiho said. The red-head had basically taken over the role of captain since Honoka came.

Honoka didn't really know what her "position" was, so she just wandered aimlessly in an untaken part of the sun-drenched field and hoped she was on the right track.

"Seven!" Rina shouted. "You're left-field, remember?"

_Seven? That's my number, isn't it? Yes it is! _"O-okay!" She walked to the left side of the field. "G-good luck every-"

Honoka was interrupted by the game already starting. _Why is everybody ignoring me? Why won't they pass me the ball? Which net am I trying to get the ball in again? Right! I have to appear to be open! _She waved her hand in the air. "I'm-I'm open!"

"Yukishiro-san!" Shiho yelled. She swung her arms back and passed the ball.

Honoka suddenly stated to daydream. _Those types of clouds that are out today are rare for this season…_Her thoughts were interrupted when the lacrosse ball hit her straight in the noise, making an echoey noise in the field. "Ah! I'm sorry! I-I started to daydream-"

"JUST GET THE BALL!" Rina yelled, as the other team scurried for it.

"Oh! R-right!" Honoka ran for it as it rolled up against the boundaries of the school property. She carefully placed the ball in her net, and kept swinging the ball behind her shoulder! Her teammates watched with frustration as she over apologized.

Finally, the struggling lacrosse player just grabbed the ball and threw it too far, and it landed in the busy streets of Tokyo. That was the last they ever saw of that ball.

XXXXXXXXXX

"…So you guys aren't mad at me?"

Rina waved a hand. "Of course not! Shiho will hold a grudge for a couple more days, though. Let's hope that doesn't last until Friday's tournament, though."

"I still feel useless…" Honoka said to herself on her walk home.

"Worse than useless!" Mepple said. "You dragged them down!"

Honoka sighed deeply, stopping in mid-walk and turning away from the sunset and to the science club room's window. "I hope Nagisa's having a good day with Fuji-pi, because I'm certainly not!"

**Was I descriptive enough? Lately I've been feeling like I'm a little dry. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7 Nagisa's Bittersweet Situation

Nagisa's Wednesday morning started off much better than Honoka's. Grandmother had opened the sliding door, bright and early, letting the cool morning air blow through the room. Normally this type of awakening would anger her, but she had such a satisfying sleep that it felt good after being under the covers for so long. Unlike Honoka, she didn't even bother making it, and just left them messy as she raced for breakfast.

Grandmother served her a bowl of buttered and salted rice once again.

_It never gets old here, does it? _Nagisa thought, as she shoveled her breakfast down with chopsticks.

"So…" Grandmother began with, making Honoka's bed. "How is the science club doing?"

"Okay, but I think Yuriko is playing the role of president better than me…" Nagisa put her bowl down and placed her hands on her skirt.

"Nagisa." Grandmother said her name as sternly as the sweet old lady could. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of switching roles with Honoka? I could imagine Honoka trying her very best to lead the lacrosse team to their best."

"Yeah…" Nagisa daydreamed out the window. "I totally could see that from Honoka…"

"Anyways, you better get to school now, Nagisa." Grandmother said. "Don't forget your bento box."

"Thank you!" She said, putting the bento box in her shoulder bag and dashing off to the train station.

As soon as she got there, breathless, Fuji-pi turned around and waved at Nagisa. "Hey! Nagisa!"

The girl stopped in her tracks. _That's the first time he hasn't referred to me as "Misumi-san"…_ She rustled her hair in frustration. _No! I am Honoka Yukishiro, the girl who only considers this boy a friend! _She waved back. "Hey!"

He walked over to her. "How's the experiment between you and Honoka going?"

Nagisa rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, it's going, that's for sure."

"You know…" Fuji-pi said. "I tend to help Yukishiro-san – er, Honoka- in the science club if I don't have soccer practice. There's a tournament for me this morning, which ends this soccer season for summer vacation. So if you wanted, I could…help you today…"

Nagisa's face turned beat red, and her mouth opened wide in shock. _Eh! _

Seeing her shocked expression, Fuji-pi also blushed and waved his hands in the air. "Un-unless you wouldn't want that-"

"No..I do." Nagisa smiled. "I'd like that. I'm glad we're friends, Fuji-pi."

"Right." Fuji-pi smiled. "Two people who care about each other and would do absolutely anything to keep them happy."

"Right. Friends." The train for the Girls' Division screeched to a stop. "Well, that's my ride. Nice talking to 'ya." Nagisa went on the train as it was just about to leave.

Fuji-pi watched the train until he could see it no more. _But weren't we friends ever since I've known you?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagisa began to eat away at her bento box and smiled. She was alone right now, but she wouldn't be for long; Yuriko would soon drag her to the library and she knew that she had to eat fast. She gobbled down some popcorn chicken pieces covered in honey garlic, her hair still lightly damp from swimming in gym class.

"Nagisa?" Yuriko walked into the room. "You did your part of the research last night, right?"

The blonde's back stiffens, her hair stands on end, and she stops in mid-chew of some dried octopus.

"You did-"Yuriko began to shout. "-RIGHT?"

"O-of course!" Nagisa waved her hand in the air. "Don't sweat it!"

The smile immediately returns to her face, as she fixes her glasses. "Excellent. Let's go to the library and compare our studies."

"But, wait, I-"

"No buts." Yuriko drags the back of her chair into the hallway.

"But, wait!" Nagisa said. "I-I left it in my locker! Let me go get it and I'll meet you in the library in five!"

Yuriko annoyingly rolled her eyes. "Okay, but no later."

As soon as Nagisa turned the hallway she dashed down every staircase, ran out the doors, and ran to the boys' division. She ignored the boys that did double takes, seeing a girl run through their hallways. She ran through the entire division. _Ugh, where is he?_

Nagisa skidded at a stop, ignoring the boy that had just bumped into her. She had a flashback of the conversation this morning.

"_There's a tournament for me this morning, which ends this soccer season for summer vacation. So if you wanted, I could…help you today…"_

_That means he must have just gotten back from the tournament! _The anxious blonde ran over to the bus loading zone for the boys, seeing Fuji-pi get off with his teammates. She dashed over to him, completely out of breath, the beating afternoon sun already drying her damp hair.

"Woah…" Fuji-pi said. "You're more out of breath than I am, and I played soccer all morning. What's up?"

"Do you…have…?" Nagisa choked out. "Any science…projects? I need it to….bail me out…"

"I should have one…" Fuji-pi dug through his shoulder bag, handing Nagisa a bunch of papers stapled together. "There you go."

Nagisa began to run back to the Girls' Division. "Thank you!"

"Wait, Nagisa!" Fuji-pi shouted. "I need that for-"

"What?" Nagisa shouted, looking back as she was running.

"N-nevermind. You can keep it!"

Nagisa made it just on time to the Girls' library. She passed off Fuji-pi's work as her own.

Yuriko looked through the papers. "Wow, Nagisa…" Yuriko said. "This is really impressive! It looks as though a third year wrote it!"

Nagisa rubbed the back of her neck. "It was nothing."

"No, this is definitely something." Yuriko turned to smile at the plagiarizer. "You know, I didn't give you a chance because I didn't expect much out of you. Boy, was I wrong!"

All of a sudden, a piercing screech from the intercom caught everyone's attention.

"Attention students." The vice principal's voice boomed through the school. "The second year girls' science fair is moved to Friday at 8:00 pm, I repeat, Friday 8:00 pm."

"We shouldn't have to worry!" Yuriko said. "With Nagisa's amazing research skills, we'll rock that science fair!" She pat her on the back.

"I don't believe this…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagisa glanced at the clock, which read 4:15. _The bell rang twenty minutes ago, where's Fuji-pi? _She sunk in her lab coat. _I could seriously use some help…_

As if on cue, Fuji-pi ran into the room. "Sorry I'm late Nagisa. I had…things to deal with."

"It's okay." Nagisa threw on some safety glasses. "How was your day?"

"How was my day-?" Fuji-pi thought back to how they lost the soccer tournament that morning.

"_Where _were _you today, Fuji-pi?" One of his teammates nudged him. "I didn't see that soccer super star today at all."_

"_Sorry guys." Fuji-pi rubbed the back of his neck. "I stayed up all night working on that research project for science after lunch."_

"_Well, t's a good thing you did it." His teammate said. "The teacher would've made you clean the chalkboards like crazy after school!"_

Fuji-pi lightly smiled. "I've had better, but nothing to complain about."

Fuji-pi and the rest of the club worked on their science project while Nagisa "supervised" it all. Yuriko let it all go since she thought Nagisa wrote such an amazing research piece.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagisa and Honoka spent that evening in front of Akane-san's shop. The air was slightly stiff, since Honoka was slightly grumpy.

"So." Honoka tried smiling. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good!" Nagisa smiled wide. "Fuji-pi and I-"

"I _meant…_" Honoka's blood boiled. _Is she honestly using my discomfort to get to Fuji-pi, when she really can all this time? _"The science club. Is it doing okay?"

"Pretty good." Nagisa swung her legs. "But with Fuji-pi helping-"

"ENOUGH ABOUT FUJI-PI!"

"Honoka…"

"Don't 'Honoka…' ME!" Yukishiro-san stood up. "I asked for this to end, but you used it to get around your boy problems!"

"They're not 'boy problems'." Nagisa said. "I am Honoka Yukishiro, a girl who is afraid of nothing, a girl who only considers that boy a friend!"

Silence killed each other inside. Nagisa watched as an old lacrosse ball rolled down the street with the wind. "Fine." Honoka nearly whispered. "You're Honoka Yukishiro. I'm Nagisa Misumi. You only consider that boy a friend but I'm in love with him and will do anything to get him." Then she stood up and walked away.

They both cried themselves to sleep, because they had become those girls they had set out not to be; being someone they're not to fit in.

**Gotta go for now! I'm going to dye the underside of my bangs a new color I got, bright blue. Normally I either do dark blue or purple, but I'm looking forward to this.**

**Mepple: Oh…about the dye…**

**Pollun: *runs in the room with his fur dyed purple* I'm pretty – popo! I'm pretty – popo!**

**Curewhite3616: What the-!**

**Lulun: *Dark blue* Look at us – lulu! Look at us – lulu!**

**Curewhite3616: Oh come on, Lulun isn't even in here until Max Heart and Pollun isn't in this timeframe!**

**Mipple: *Bright blue***

**Curewhite3616: AIREINAII! **


	8. Chapter 8 Double Rejection

Nagisa sunk lower in her steaming bath, her legs dangling off the edge and only her eyes and nose sticking out of the water. She thought back to her Pretty Cure diary from day 1. _I hope that I can find a way to make it up to Honoka. _She sunk underwater, washing the suds of shampoo out of her hair. _Now I really need to. She was right, I was just using the situation to talk to Fuji-pi. I didn't even admit my crush on him to myself! But it's too late now. Honoka snapped, so I can't even make a move on him. _Nagisa rose back from the water, sinking lower again. _Oh, what have I done!_

Suddenly, Nagisa heard a light knocking on the old style bathroom door. Ever since the teenager had Grandmother in a cobra twist, the elderly woman was cautious about barging in rooms that Nagisa was in.

"Nagisa-san." Her voice whispered from behind the door. "When do you want me to schedule your hair cut appointment? Your mother told me you don't like it when your hair gets too shaggy."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Nagisa said, her mouth touching the water and forming bubbles as she spoke. "I'm not really in the mood for a haircut right now."

"Oh, okay then." Grandmother said. "Just remember to go to bed soon, okay?"

"Okay." The shaggy blond heard the soft thumps of the woman's slippers shuffle away on the wood.

_I've convinced myself so much that I only consider Fuji-pi a friend, that I'm not even sure _what _I feel about him anymore. What I feel about this whole situation really. _Nagisa wrote this in her Pretty Cure diary, with a towel around her neck. She invited Chutaro on the foot of her bed, and daydreamed out the window. _What could I possibly do to make it all up to Honoka?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honoka's night was another sleepless one. Mepple would not shut up because he napped all that day and couldn't sleep. She remembered to bring a lunch and did get to the train station on time, but she walked like a zombie. Her hair was so greasy that it shined, and it was so itchy that she nearly went crazy. Her eyes felt as heavy as the million bricks that repeatedly hit her head from the inside, and the bags under them were so purple it looked like a bruise. _I have to do something about my hair…_

Yukishiro-san walked to her first period class and let her chin rest on her desk, day dreaming as she looked forward. She could still feel the stains of her tears running down her cheeks over and over last night. It was one of those cries that you cried so much it felt like there were no tears left, that your eyeballs were going to fall out and roll down your cheeks. This lingered in the girl's thoughts until her teacher put a piece of paper on her desk. "What happened, Yukishiro-san?"

She didn't look at it until the teacher walked back up to the front. "Students, I just handed back your test results from yesterday. Some of you did better than your normal, some of you just had a bad day, I guess."

Yukishiro-san looked at the bold red D + on the top of the page. _Oh yeah, I never did study for that test…_

"Now then, for your final English project of term one…" The teacher began. "I want you to partner up with someone and devise an oral report based on the book we just read 'How To Make Friendship Soup'. In the report I want you to make a minimum of three minutes long, explaining what it takes to contribute to a friendship. I expect that it's finished by Monday. Understand?"

"YES!" All of the class said in unison, except for Honoka. That's when the bell rang to get to period 2 class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nagisa…" Yuriko said. "Since we already have that amazing research piece from you, we need to finish building the particle excel- orator."

"Um…okay…" Nagisa kept catching herself day dreaming out the window to her precious lacrosse team practicing. She silently cheered them on, and realized just how much she missed.

She shook her head, trying to get some sense into herself. _Gotta focus, Nagi. Gotta focus. _She stared at a computer screen, a little button was blinking on it. Of course, her mind always slipped back to lacrosse like a dog to a plate of treats he wasn't allowed to have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuji-pi scrubbed the chalkboards furiously, hurrying so he could maybe have the chance to see Nagisa at the train station. _I don't understand, why is she on my mind so much lately? Why did I even sacrifice my homework for her so easily? _

Fuji-pi knew that he didn't do a very good job on cleaning the blackboards, but he didn't care. He dashed to the train station with his fast, soccer legs. The sun was just barely beginning to set, however he was extremely determined to see her.

"Fuji-pi Senpai!"

_She's calling me!_ He turned around with a light blush on his cheek bones. "NAGISA! I was just looking for-"

Unfortunately for Fuji-pi, it wasn't Nagisa. It was Honoka, with her hair cut shorter than her shoulders.

"Like it?" Honoka blushed. "I cut it in the bathroom today at lunch."

Fuji-pi didn't even acknowledge her comment. "Yukishiro-san, do you know where Nagisa is?"

Honoka put her hands on her hips and glared. "Yukishiro-san? For as long as I've known you, you were laid back and called me Honoka. And besides…why do you need to know where she is?"

The whole world continued to move around those two, but they were silent. Fuji-pi has never seen Honoka so sour and easy to bite your head off.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Honoka grabbed Fuji-pi's tanned hand. It was warm, and strong. "Fuji-pi senpai. Will you go out with me?"

Fuji-pi's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this to ever come out of Honoka's mouth.

"Well, will you!" Honoka shouted impatiently. "Will you be my boyfriend!"

Fuji-pi got frustrated. He got frustrated with how much his childhood friend had changed in an instant. He got frustrated with not knowing or being able to control his feelings. The boy pushed Honoka away. "No!"

Honoka wasn't expecting that answer. They've known each other for years. Her pale and shaky hand flew to her jawline. "F-Fuji-pi!"

Fuji-pi's head fell in his hands, his chocolate brown eyes being covered with his shiny brown locks. "There was a time when I liked you. In grade school. I tried putting the move on you, which was difficult because every guy was always all over you. But, you didn't seem to be getting the message, and well I was being…friendzoned. For a long time. So I gave up, got over it, and well…"

"Fuji-pi! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with **me**!" Fuji-pi looked her in the eye. "Even if I was still in love with you, it was the OLD you. Not this new one. I have to go." He continued to run forward, hoping that wasn't too much time he just wasted. He tried to ignore Honoka crouched in the corner, crying tears she thought she didn't have left.

By the time Fuji-pi saw Nagisa, she was already on the train. _Why is the whole science club with her? _He ran up to the train, it wasn't moving yet. Nagisa was the last one to go on. She was about to turn to get a seat when Fuji-pi felt he had to do _something…_So, he tapped her on the shoulder.

As soon as Nagisa turned around, Fuji-pi knew it was a mistake. _Why did I want to see her so badly if I have nothing to say to her? _

"Yes Fuji-pi?"

The boy began to blush. "Um…hi. Just wanted to say…hi."

All of the girls on the train except for Nagisa laughed at him. Then, the train drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…I wonder what it really was that Fuji-pi wanted to say to you?" Yuriko said, as they drank their coffee at the local café.

"Dunno…" Nagisa only half-listened, because she was wondering why Honoka was crying in the corner of the train station. _Was it me?_

"I'm so glad you could come with us, Nagisa." A girl in the science club with two braids said. "Honoka can never come with us."

"Yeah." Yuriko said. "Sometimes I wish that Honoka could take a break from all of her hard work and just hang out with her friends, us."

"Yup, that's Honoka alright." Nagisa looked out the window, noticing a lacrosse ball roll down the street again. "Or at least, it WAS her…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nagisa had trouble sleeping because of tomorrow's science fair. She was home alone because Grandmother was spending three days with Honoka's parents, and creepy shadows also kept her awake. Out of nowhere, she heard a crash and a loud "OUCH!"

Her bare feet scampered across the floor, running to open the door. Outside, she saw Fuji-pi on the ground, covered in leaves.

"Jumping the fence was not the best idea…" He said to himself.

"F-Fuji-pi!" Nagisa ran over to him and helped him up. "What are you doing here!"

Fuji-pi wiped some leaves off of his stomach. "Well, tonight I discovered what I was going to ask you. Nagisa Misumi…will you go out with me?"

"No."

"What?"

"No." Nagisa backed up. _This is what you want! You've dreamt about it every night, why are you letting it go? _"I'm Honoka Yukishiro, a girl who only considers this boy a friend."

"Well, last I checked you were Nagisa Misumi." Fuji-pi tried not to show her the hurt in his eyes. "Besides, Honoka asked me out today. So I guess she doesn't only 'consider this boy a friend'. "

Nagisa's eyes widened. "She-she did?"

"But then again, I guess SHE'S Nagisa Misumi!" Fuji-pi paced. "This experiment was a stupid idea. It changed you both into monsters. And the worst part about that is, it isn't really who you are." Fuji-pi ran home, ignoring Nagisa's calls for him back.

Nagisa fell to her knees in the grass, tears slowly running down her cheeks.

_No…I have to stay strong…I owe it to Honoka…_

Suddenly, something clicked in Nagisa's brain. Gears started turning. She ran to her room, grabbed Mipple and woke her up.

"MIPPLE!" Nagisa yelled.

Mipple was still partially asleep. "Mm…hm…"

"Take me where you sense most darkness!"

Mipple was wide awake with shock. "Wh-wha-!"

"Just listen to me! I have a plan!"

And so, Nagisa was lead by the card commune in her hands to the Dotsuko Zone.

**What's Nagisa's plan? Tune in tomorrow to find out! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 Light is Brighter in the Dark

The Friday morning sun blazed on Verone academy. Between the Girls' Division and the Boys', the science club awaited anxiously for Nagisa. "The bus should be here any minute!" Yuriko squirmed. "Where is she?"

The girl in two braids noticed Fuji-pi walking by. "fuji-pi-kun!" She called. He stopped walking. "Have you seen Nagisa anywhere?"

The sound of her name being said made Fuji-pi feel like an arrow was being stabbed in is chest. "Misumi-san?" He looked up at the bright blue sky. "No, I haven't seen her around at all." And he began to walk to the Boys' Division.

"That's weird…" Yuriko said. "He usually refers to her as Nagisa…"

Chapter 9

"So you're saying…" Poissony said, in a park near Akane-san's.

"…that you want to enter the Dotsuko Zone?" Pisard finished for her. The two villains were planning on attacking Pretty Cure that day, but Nagisa had found them first and requested this.

The teenager nodded. "Please, just let me go in!"

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Pisard asked.

"Honoka isn't here so I can't transform…" Nagisa craned her neck to look at them. "And…if I do something that doesn't please you…I'll give you every single prism stone in my possession."

"Nagisa!" Mipple whispered from her shoulder bag. "What are you doing!"

The Dotsuko villains' jaws dropped. They never expected this kind of offer. "As you wish." Pisard sad, opening his robe to a tunnel of darkness.

At first Nagisa thought it strange that that was the tunnel to the Dotsuko Zone, but being able to transform was pretty odd too. She gulped, and stepped into the pitch black world.

Nagisa didn't know what she was standing on exactly, it was like she was just floating because all she could see at her feet were clouds shredded with darkness. The air was freezing and damp, sending a layer of gooseflesh over her skin. The air had a bitter odour to it that you could also taste if you stuck your tongue out. The air was so smoggy and thick that Nagisa found it difficult to breathe.

"It's suffocating here, isn't it?"

"Eh?" Nagisa wasn't expecting to hear a voice, at least not yet. She formed a tight grip with both hands, turning around to see the silhouette of a boy.

Nagisa wrapped her arms around her so tightly it looked like they were tied, that's just how cold she was. "K-Kireya? Is that you? Please tell me it's you!"

The boy in the raggy yellow shirt stepped out of the darkness. "You get used to it here. So long as the main focus in your mind is to breathe, and absolutely nothing else."

"Doesn't it get boring here?"

"Of course." Kireya lay down and put his hands behind his neck. "It's part of my punishment."

"Kireya." Nagisa looked down. "What you did to Honoka and I was wrong. What you did to betray the Dotsuko Zone was wrong. But, a jail sentence doesn't last forever. You've paid your time and learned your lesson."

"I denied my fate." Kireya said. "Besides, they have to be certain that I wouldn't do it again."

"If there's not enough trust to give you a second chance here…" Nagisa said. "Then the Dotsuko Zone may as well have killed you. In the Field of Rainbows, however, we can give you a second chance." Nagisa smiled.

Kireya looked up at the infinite sky of darkness. "I attempted to change my fate. That's impossible, so now I have no fate."

"You've changed, Kireya." Nagisa said. "You're acting like someone you're not."

Kireya smirked. "I could say the exact same thing for you."

Nagisa's eyes grew wide. She had sudden flashbacks.

_"You don't seem as shy as you used to be…" He smiled. "I like that. We should talk more."_

_"I'm not really in the mood for a haircut right now."_

_"Well, tonight I discovered what I was going to ask you. Nagisa Misumi…will you go out with me?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, last I checked you were Nagisa Misumi."_

_"This experiment was a stupid idea. It changed you both into monsters. And the worst part about that is,_ _**it isn't really who you are."**_

"I really have changed." Nagisa was in a gaze. "So much. In just one week."

"You know that homework?"

"Huh?"

"That homework that Fuji-pi gave you." Kireya said. "He stayed up all night to work on that, which made him lose the final soccer tournament. The teacher made him wash the chalkboards for the rest of the week. He sacrificed everything that mattered to him for you."

Fat tears rolled down Nagisa's cheeks. "I would have said yes. I really would have…!" Nagisa looked up, her hair that was beginning to get long, hanging in her eyes. "Kireya…if you no longer have a fate….make one…in the Field Of Rainbows."

Kireya smiled.

"I thought we had a deal!"

"Uh oh." Kireya hid back in the shadows, leaving only Nagisa to face Poissony.

She reached her hand out. "That's it…hand it over…"

"I-!" Nagisa stood back. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Not so fast!"

Nagisa looked back to Honoka, holding out Mepple in her hand.

"Honoka!" Nagisa said. "You cut your hair off!'

Honoka nodded. "Mepple told me you were in danger, so he lead me here."

**"****Dual Aurora Wave!****"**

**They joined hands, and before they knew it, they were shot up into a blast of incredible energy that shone a beautiful rainbow.**

**Through the layer of metal that was a bright teal, Honoka got Cure Black's black arm bands and leg bands with pink hearts, her cut-off black shirt with a pink bow, and a black skirt with pink ruffles and a heart belt.**

**Then, Nagisa got Cure White's outfit. The beautiful white arm and leg bands with blue hearts, the white bow, blue ruffles at the edges of the dress.**

**Their dual aurora wave disappeared, and these girls took a powerful blast to the ground, landing on their feet only like Pretty Cure could.**

**"Protector of the Field of Light!" Honoka yelled. "Cure Black!"**

**"Protector of the Field of Light!" Nagisa yelled, but with a less of a fierce edge to her voice. "Cure White!"**

**Each of them punched the air around them, causing electricity to buzz around. "Futari wa Pretty Cure!"**

**"Servants of the power of darkness…" Cure White said as she pointed out.**

**Cure Black pointed out with her. "Go back to where you came from!"**

Nagisa and Honoka tried to punch and kick, but the air was so heavy that their breathing caught up to them. Every combat move was in slow motion, so it didn't really effect Poissony. So, they went to join hands.

Poissony shot them apart. "Nobody's taking my little brother anywhere!"

"Eh?" Honoka said.

"Nevermind that!" Nagisa tried crawling through the smog to get to Honoka. Both of them were choking on their own air so much that they could barely move.

"I can't…make it…to her!" Honoka yelled out.

Nagisa began to mentally say her goodbyes. She was starting to realize by every second that a person from the Field of Rainbows wouldn't be able to survive here. Even Mepple and Mipple were constantly coughing and shaking from their little pouches.

Suddenly, Nagisa felt a push from behind. It pushed her closer and closer to Honoka until they had joined hands. Nagisa wasn't quite sure who it was that had pushed her, but she had a pretty good idea.

"Black thunder!"

"White thunder!"

Thunder crackles through their palms that aren't joined.

"The beautiful souls of Pretty Cure…" Nagisa began.

"…shall crush your evil hearts!" Honoka concluded.

Their grip grew tighter. Their lungs felt like they were going to explode!

"PRETTY CURE MARBLE SCREW!"

A powerful blast of light from the Marble Screw lit up the shred of darkness Kireya was hiding in. Honoka never noticed him, but it gave him an epiphany.

A few minutes after Poissony left, Nagisa and Honoka huffed and puffed until they had caught their breath. The light from the marble screw made the air slightly sweeter.

"Well, we better get back now." Honoka smiled.

Nagisa nodded. "Right."

When Honoka was close to the end of the cave and back to the Garden of Rainbows, Nagisa turned back to Kireya and pressed Mipple into his hand. "Take good care of her, and meet me at the train station in five hours." Nagisa smiled, and caught up to Honoka.

Kireya was bewildered. _She trusts me with her. After all of this, she still trusts me with her. _He looked at Mipple. _Mipple. Please give me a way to be drowned in pure light, so my fate can live in the Field of Rainbows, that I can escape this shroud of darkness hovering above me._

Mipple nodded lightly, and a ball of light floated up into the air. The ball grew bigger and bigger, and when it floated down, a blue creature with elephant-like ears came on Kireya's lap.

Mipple changed into her Field of Light form. "Pollun." She said to it. "Please change his fate to a brighter one, make his past a lighter one, and make the Field of Rainbows his home."

Pollun made a little light with his paw, like a built-in flashlight, and placed it on Kireya. It lit up his whole body, brighter and brighter. When he was finished, Pollun began to float away again.

Mipple waved at him. "Bye Pollun! Maybe one day you can work with us and Pretty Cure!"

"Yeah!" He shouted. "That sounds like fun!"

"Thank you." Kireya whispered. _Somehow, the light will win. No matter how much darkness there may be in a room, light will always dissolve it. Light shines brighter in the darkness. I am now a stronger person._

**Pollun: *Bouncing around, still dyed purple* See! I was still in the story!**

**Curewhite3616: That's still no excuse for using all my hair dye. *Turns to you* How will Nagisa's science fair and Honoka's lacrosse tournament turn out? Tune in tomorrow, and please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Tables Have Turned

"…And the next school to present is…" The judge said into his microphone. "The second year girls' Verone Academy!"

"Guess we'll have to present it without her…" The girl in braids said.

"We can't!" Yuriko said. "Nagisa has all of the work!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's not like we need her anyways, Rina." Shiho said, getting ready for the tournament. "If anything, Yukishiro-san was a burden to the team."

"Be easy on her, Shiho." Rina put her hands on her hips. "She's gotten better this week. Besides, we're still down a team member, and the captain-to-captain handshake is coming up soon!"

Chapter 10

"Yuriko's gonna kill me!" Nagisa said to herself, as she dashed to the auditorium with Fuji-pi's research piece. She attempted to open the front doors, but they wouldn't budge. "Ah! Locked!" Nagisa gasped. "That means they already began the science fair!" She ran towards the back doors.

Meanwhile, Fuji-pi woke up with a heavy heart that morning. _I'm going home after school as usual. I'll go to the train station, and ride home from there._ _She took credit for my work, so I shouldn't go. _Fuji-pi began to walk to the auditorium. _Okay, I'll go there to demand for my work back. Even better, I'll watch Misumi-san humiliate herself. That's exactly what I'll do._

Fuji-pi wasn't surprised at all when he saw Nagisa trying to open the back doors. _At least the old Misumi-san is returning. _Fuji-pi walked over to the side doors. _I've been here a thousand times to see Honoka, I know it like the back of my own hand. Misumi-san seems to know it like the back of my hand too. _He chuckled to himself at his own lame joke, and opened the door for Nagisa.

Nagisa walked in. "Thank you." She then turned around when she realized who it was. "Fuji-pi Senpai…"

He ushered her in. "Just go inside." Fuji-pi grabbed a seat as Nagisa met her team at the side of the stage.

"Ugh, where **were **you?" Yuriko asked at the sight of Nagisa.

"Long story."

"Whatever, let's get set up on the stage." Yuriko wheeled in the particle excel-orator.

Butterflies fluttered around in Nagisa's stomach at the sight of the audience. _When I play lacrosse, not all of the attention is on me…Airenaii…_

"Ahem." Nagisa pulled out Fuji-pi's papers. "'Trees and other plants play a very important role in our…eco….sys-tem. This is because we breathe in the…oxy…oxy….oxygen that they pro-duce. This is called photo-syn-se-sis. I mean-!"

Laughter from the audience made Nagisa's cheeks burn crimson red. Fuji-pi lightly smiled. _She's so cute sometimes…_

Nagisa rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean…photo-thin-se-sis! I mean-! Photo-syn-se-this! I mean…I mean…"

Nagisa looked up from the papers and to the audience. _I'm lying to every single person in this audience. They didn't pay to see this! _She threw the papers to her feet. "I can't do this anymore!"

The audience went silent like a bunch of trained kindergarteners.

"I didn't do any of this!" The shaggy blonde paced the stage. "The team in the science club should be doing a demonstration of this machine because THEY built it! Fujimura Shougo should be reading this because HE'S the one that wrote it!" Nagisa bowed her head low. "And…I should be the one washing the chalkboards every day because I'M the one that didn't write the research piece."

To Nagisa's surprise, she heard clapping when she closed her eyes. Fuji-pi seemed to be clapping the most. He was even surprised that she said his first name.

Fuji-pi looked surprised when the spotlight fell on him and Honoka. The two walked up to the stage. Honoka did a demonstration of the particle excel-orator as Fuji-pi read out his own research piece. Nagisa sat in the audience, smiling.

"Hey! Nagisa!" Fuji-pi called behind her after the fair. "I'm really proud of you."

Fuji-pi knew that the true Nagisa was back when her entire face turned beet red as she said: "Th-thanks Fuji-pi senpai!"

Honoka walked over to Nagisa, smiling. "That was a really brave thing for you to do, Nagisa."

"Honoka!" Fuji-pi said, looking at his watch. "You know the lacrosse tournament starts in five minutes, right?"

"Airenaii!" Honoka shouted, for the last time in a long time, as she ran to the arena. Fuji-pi and Nagisa laughed as they walked behind her.

XXXXXXX

Nagisa was content by Fuji-pi, but she still had questions on what was going to happen between them. _Would he ever forgive me for what I did to him? _She decided on using the flags she had made last night. One of them said "I LOVE YOU VERONE." And "I'M SORRY FUJI-PI SENPAI." She figured she would have a chance to use them later.

Honoka was on the field, ready for a face-off. "Mepple….I'm really nervous!"

"Don't be!" He said. "Just pretend that the Dotsuko Zone will get every prism stone for every time you get scored on, and we get one back for every time you score."

The whistle blew, and Honoka was surprised at how well Mepple's method worked. She was still a poor player, but she was definitely trying. Still, Verone was constantly getting scored on while they never scored yet. The vice principal was going ballistic in the stands. It tore Nagisa up inside, piece by piece, watching how they were struggling and how obvious it was that Honoka didn't want to be up there. Even though the rest of Verone's players had managed to catch up to the same amount of goals, Honoka could never score in overtime.

Nagisa grabbed a lacrosse stick from the ground that must have been forgotten, the sun reflecting off it's metal and into her amber-like eyes. Fuji-pi looked up at his friend that was now standing up. "Nagisa? What are you doing exactly?"

Nagisa ignored her friend and ran down the steps in her Verone uniform. She dashed into the grassy field, even with the vice principal's protests. Right now, it felt like nothing else mattered. She once again felt the true rush of playing lacrosse. _Honoka doesn't get or understand that feeling, but that's okay. It doesn't matter, so long as what she's doing makes her happy. _Nagisa high-fived her teammates, and watched as Honoka silently mouthed _Thank you _to her best friend while she walked to the stands. The blonde nodded at Honoka, and got into position for play.

Nagisa turned the whole game around! She stole the ball from competition and got the ball from teammates, getting very close to the goal, seeing it right before her eyes. She didn't care about the sun blazing in her face that would turn into a sunburn, she didn't care about her skirt flying around, she only had one main goal. This made her think back to what Kireya had said about surviving the shred of darkness.

_"You get used to it here. So long as the main focus in your mind is to breathe, and absolutely nothing else."_

Nagisa was very close to the net, when her shoe had slipped off. She was in such a hurry to the science fair that she had forgotten to fix the clasp, and now it was flying in the air behind her. Her sock had hit the wet grass from some rain this morning, and she began to slip backwards in the field. Her crosse had tipped backwards, letting the ball fly in the air behind her. Nagisa had noticed the other team already scrambling for it near the stands.

Nagisa had hut her ankle somehow. _I can't get up…_Then, she realized just how close Honoka was to the orange ball, pressed up against the boundaries of the arena.

"HONOKA!" Nagisa yelled, on her back.

The black haired girl looked up.

"Please, Honoka!" Nagisa yelled. "Just try to win the game for us!"

Honoka missed that feeling, feeling important and needed. She loved the feeling of being relied on. She smiled, nodded, and grabbed her crosse stick for the fight.

She scrambled for the ball, taking time to scoop the ball up in her net, and she tried to get in position to swing it to a teammate. The klutzy teenage girl actually swung it behind her in attempt of doing this, however she swung it far enough to get it into the other team's net, to win the game.

Verone's team picked up Honoka and Nagisa as the crowd chanted their names. Nagisa grinned the biggest, holding up her flag. _Better tell Verone I love them now!_

"Aw!" Yuriko said from the audience. "Nagisa is apologizing to Veone with a huge flag!"

"You're getting it mixed up!" Nagisa said. "That one says 'I LOVE YOU VERONE'." She put that flag away and held up the other one.

Suddenly, everybody in the audience went silent faster than they did at the science fair. Fuji-pi's face went bright red.

"What?" Nagisa said. "What's everybody's issue?" She looked at the flag by her feet. Somebody had cut out the "I'M SORRY" from Fuji-pi's flag, and glued it to the top of the flag, so it said "I'M SORRY VERONE." Nagisa's face was redder than it has ever been in her life. "Wait… but that means that THIS flag says-" Nagisa cut herself off, looking at the flag she was so proudly holding up in the air; "I LOVE YOU FUJI-PI SENPAI."

The crowd began to laugh at her. 'WHO DID THIS!" She yelled.

Mepple secretly popped out of Honoka's pocket. "I was bored, so I came to our house last night. Besides…" His eyes got teary. "I MISS IT THERE!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting, sending a pink cloud across the sky. Nagisa twisted her hands in a knot behind her back, waiting for her train. Barely anybody was there because this was the evening, not school time.

Fuji-pi began to run to her. "Nagisa!"

_Uh oh! Airenaii! _ "Fuji-pi-I'm-sorry-about-today-I-didn't-mean-for-it-to-…" Nagisa was interrupted by a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Nagisa!"

The blonde was blushing like crazy, but began to relax into him.

Honoka ran over to the two, that's when they separated.

"Honoka…" Fuji-pi rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry about rejecting you yesterday.."

Honoka smiled. "It's okay, you know I was just trying to be someone I'm not. Besides, I couldn't be happier right now."

"But…you were crying.." Fuji-pi said.

Honoka waved her hand. "No, I was just crying because the whole situation was making me nuts, and I _wanted _to be sad about it."

"Alright, well that's good." Fuji-pi smiled. "That's my train. I'll call you tonight Nagisa." He placed his finger on her nose playfully. As Nagisa adorably went cross eyed, Fuji-pi noticed just how beautifully amber her eyes really were. Then, he left.

Nagisa looked at the enormous analog clock and grabbed Honoka's hand. "I think you're wrong Honoka. You definitely _could _be happier than you are." Honoka looked confused as Nagisa pulled her through the train station, until she saw Kireya, standing there, waiting.

Honoka's jaw dropped, but then it turned into an open-mouthed smile. "Kireya-kun!" Nagisa left the two alone. "You're here!"

"Yes." He said. "I'll be attending Verone academy after the summer break." He looked into your eyes. "Your hair. You cut it. It looks _really _good."

Honoka's cheeks got rosy. "Thank you, Kireya." She smiled. "So where will you be staying?"

"Remember Kimata's farm we worked at?" Kireya asked. "Kimata's grandparents are adopting me. Guess I'll be doing a lot of farm work."

Honoka giggled. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Mepple jump out of Honoka's pocket and run to Nagisa in his Field of Light form.

Nagisa hugged him. "Thank you. If it weren't for your prank, Fuji-pi and I wouldn't be together."

"I missed you Misumi-san!" Mepple said. "I really missed you."

Kireya pressed Mipple's card commune into Honoka's palm. "I believe she belongs to you."

EPILOGUE

Nagisa made it to class late, Honoka was right on time that Monday morning. Their homeroom teacher smiled, knowing that things were finally returning to normal.

"Nagisa Misumi." The brunette teacher said.

"Yes?"

"Whose your partner for the 'How to Make Friendship Soup' oral report?" She asked.

"AH!" _I totally forgot about this! _She turned to Honoka, knowing that she didn't do it as well. "Honoka is…?"

"Alright you two, present your report."

Honoka and Nagisa walked up to the front. Honoka thought that her grades had dropped enough in the past week, she could improvise.

"I-in a friendship.." Nagisa began, nervously.

"…you need certain things to make a friendship soup, just like making any other soup dish." Honoka finished. "So, each person in the friendship needs to contribute certain things."

"Th-that's right!" Nagisa said. "It doesn't matter how different or alike the people are…"

"…so long as they contribute those things and be happy about doing them." Honoka said.

"You'll need trust, honesty, respect, listening skills…." Nagisa said.

"But most importantly.." Honoka said. "You need to _be yourselves _while doing this!"

After a while of improvising, the whole class clapped. The bell rang, dismissing them all to lunch.

"Here, Nagisa." Honoka said. "I packed an extra bento box for you."

"Really? Thank you!" Nagisa smiled. "How did you know?"

"Trust me, I know how difficult it is to get a bento box in your house without Ryota taking it…" Honoka said.

XXXXXXX

"Hey, hey, hey, what's taking Nagisa?" Shiho asked. The whole lacrosse team, science club, Fuji-pi and Kireya were waiting outside the school for her.

"She should just be finishing up cleaning those black boards." Honoka said, with a smile.

"Be down in a second!" Nagisa yelled from the window. She was actually done the blackboards for a while, she was just writing an entry in her Pretty Cure diary.

_I'm glad that this experiment is over. I'm also glad it happened though, because it made us all realize that we all carry hard things in our lives, in some way. It made me realize that, pretending to be Honoka or not, I did have the courage to talk to Fuji-pi and try harder in school. Honoka has realized that the science club considers her their friend. Kireya realized things don't have to be so bad. Although the referees in that lacrosse tournament didn't declare us winning because he realized I wasn't an actual player, the lacrosse team is very pleased with Honoka and I._ _The tables have turned once again, and I want things to stay the way things are. Even with sacrifices like Pretty Cure, the outcome is great. This summer will be awesome!_

Nagisa was just about to sign her name, when Honoka opened the door to the classroom. Nagisa snapped it shut.

"Everybody's waiting for you, and we're losing daylight." Honoka said.

Nagisa got up from her chair. "Right." She looked outside. "Yeah, you're right, the sky's already black."

Honoka walked beside her best friend. "I don't remember the sky being _black…"_

"_ZACKENNA!"_

Honoka and Nagisa nodded at each other, then swiped the Queen Cards in their own card communes.

THE END

**Pollun: *pounding the floor* I DON'T WANT IT TO END, I DON'T WANT IT TO END – POPO!**

**Curewhite3616: Ugh….R&R please?**


End file.
